


Autumn Rain Comes in Shades of Red and Yellow

by Cascading_coffee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratchet is the voice of reason, Secret Relationship, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascading_coffee/pseuds/Cascading_coffee
Summary: Self Indulgence in the form of Bumblebee getting the time of his life.





	Autumn Rain Comes in Shades of Red and Yellow

It was autumn; there was color everywhere and the weather had become tolerable again. Everything was settling down for the coming winter, bundling up and finding warmth and life in whatever suited them. The quiet was broken by the occasional rustle in the leaves, and the near constant cascade of foliage in hues ranging from light greens to oranges and reds made for a serenity few other seasons experienced. 

 

That stillness was barely even disturbed by the two Cybertronians who were walking together.

 

Bumblebee darted just ahead of his companion, hiding his smile by stopping to admire a particularly large pile of leaves. He was tempted to throw them in the Prime's faceplate, but that wasn't what he'd brought his leader there for.

 

“I assume you have not brought me here to admire the autumn foliage?” Optimus read the scout's processor, and placed a servo on the yellow mech's waist.

 

Smirking Bumblebee twisted in Optimus's grip, cocking his head to the side playfully. “Not entirely.” He forced himself to sound sheepish, but in reality he was glad Optimus knew what he wanted. It would have just been plain awkward to explain to  _ Optimus Prime _ … well anything. Shaking that thought from his mind he pulled the Prime down and stretched up to steal a kiss. It was slightly uncomfortable given their height difference but somehow they made it work. Still they weren't planning on staying in that awkwardly hunched and stretched embrace, and the Prime gracefully fell to his knees, pulling the scout down with him.

 

Leaves puffed up around them at the disturbance, and crackled under their peds.

 

Optimus's servos ran over Bumblebee's thighs, comforting and gentle. Those servos had killed before, but they were careful, eliciting no fear but only pleasure and an overwhelming sense of safety.

 

“Optimus…” Bee cupped his leader's faceplate, pulling the Prime closer. He pressed kiss after kiss against the soft silver lipplates, sucking gently before sliding his glossa into Optimus's willing intake. He tasted the larger mech, smiling at the familiar sensation of their glossas stroking each other. It was lewd and intimate- beautiful.

 

The Prime rumbled his scout's designation, his deep voice like thunder it was so low. He leaned closer, pushing them both down to the leaf strewn ground with his weight. 

 

Bumblebee didn't struggle, chirping with excitement as his legs were spread and the Prime's warm panel neared the scout's own. It was only when their panels touched that he jerked away, fans cycling angrily and doorwings twisting. He broke the kiss, venting sharply. He placed his servos on Optimus's windshield, looking past the confused faceplate of his leader and staring at the sky above him.

 

“Bumblebee… are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” Optimus withdrew just a fraction, waiting for permission before tenderly massaging the scout's doorwings. 

 

No, Optimus hadn't done anything wrong. Just like he hadn't done anything wrong the last couple of times the Prime had tried to initiate an interface. Nothing was wrong except for Bumblebee himself.

 

“I'm fine Optimus.” It was a boldfaced lie, and the Prime knew it. Bumblebee could see the hardening of the Autobot leader's expression, and he winced.  _ Shit. Can't get him to buy that one anymore. _

 

“Why do you insist on lying to me?” Optimus deadpanned, sighing heavily. The warmth was cooling from his frame, and that alone made the scout relax. “I have tried to be patient but you haven't been forthcoming with your true feelings. You bring me here and engage me but as soon as I attempt to go any further you withdraw.” Optimus frowned, “What do you want?”

 

That was a good question. What did Bumblebee want? He thought about it for a moment.

 

Optimus was right- Bumblebee had brought the Prime to several different locations, and at each place he had done the same thing. He had kissed his leader, getting them both ramped up and maybe even palming the other's interface panel. Then when Optimus tried to turn it up a notch the scout freaked. More precisely, Bumblebee panicked when their arrays got too close.

 

“I want you.” Bumblebee said softly, running his digits over the smooth glass of the Prime's windshield. Oh yes he wanted Optimus Prime- he wanted him badly.

 

The big rig's stern expression softened, and he ran his thumb over the sensitive inner plating of Bumblebee's doorwing. The movement would be seen as subtle and fleeting to anyone else, but it was glaring to the young mech.

 

The scout's fans clicked on, and his optics fizzed out. He reset his vocalizer, shivering as trickles of pleasure jolted from the wing in the Prime's grip. He jerked when Optimus's thumb trailed a bit lower down the metal.

 

“Optimus!” He cried feebly, gripping the Prime's shoulders. He'd let Optimus touch his doorwings before but hadn't thought that his leader knew how sensitive they were. Bumblebee had thought wrong. Optimus knew what he was doing.

 

Still smiling Optimus kissed Bumblebee's helm. “If you tell me to stop you know I will.” He stilled, humming thoughtfully. “I cannot imagine why you would deny us both when you so clearly crave this.”

 

Bumblebee squeezed his optics shut, noticing dimly that he was clinging to the Prime. He had his legs around the mech's waist and his panel was flush against Optimus's. “I'm scared.” He admitted, his doorwings twitching.

 

Optimus seemed momentarily surprised, but he quickly overcame it. “Of what?”

 

Well that was a tricky question. When talking to someone as naturally refined as Optimus you don't exactly feel comfortable being as blunt as Wheeljack. Bumblebee however didn't know how to put it gently.

 

“You. More specifically your spike.” There was also the underlying fear that Bumblebee might not suffice- would he satisfy the Prime?

 

Optimus barely even flinched. “I understand.”

 

_ Well frag me sideways he took that well.  _ Bumblebee hesitated, blinking. “You… do?”

 

“I do.” Optimus extricated himself from Bumblebee's grip, but left their lower halves together. His piercing blue optics bore into Bumblebee's. “Ratchet informed me that you had never interfaced before… he was probably warning me to be gentle, in his own way.”

 

The scout winced. He had hoped to pretend that he had at least gotten laid once or twice.  _ Thanks a lot, Ratchet. _

 

“Virginity is nothing to be ashamed of.” Optimus reassured firmly, kissing Bumblebee slowly. It was a shockingly passionate kiss considering how short it was. It left the scout feeling seared.

 

“I'm not ashamed.” Bumblebee invented quickly, trying to dislodge the heaviness in his chassis. Damn, he was turned on. Big time. Curse the Prime and his sexy voice and sexy face and the way he tasted and felt… When trying to pinpoint what exactly turned him on about Optimus at any given moment Bumblebee felt as though he was trying to describe why he liked Earth to a Decepticon. “I just wanted to make sure I was ready you know… I uh… well…” Was he really planning on blurting out that he'd been stuffing his valve with a makeshift toy for deca-cycles in preparation?

 

“If you are sure of what you want… I will take it very slowly.” The two fragments of speech were separate but very much related.

 

Bumblebee's valve clenched eagerly, and that almost made his decision for him. What sealed the deal though was that honest and hopeful expression on the Prime's faceplate.  _ How can he be sexy but still be cute at the same time? _

 

“Okay.” Bumblebee steeled himself, retracting his valve cover. A trickle of lubricant dripped onto the ground, and the warmth of Optimus's panel against Bumblebee's bared valve made him sigh in pleasure. He considered holding back but instead arched against the heated metal, grinding his anterior node against the Prime's panel hard. He'd been rewarded for being forward before and it seemed to be paying off yet again.

 

To hell with it, he hadn't been coy due to modesty. And he trusted Optimus. He trusted him more than anyone. 

 

Optimus grunted, optics darkening. He opened his intake to say something but clearly thought better of it. He bucked back, grinding in rhythmic motions.

 

Bumblebee huffed, cringing as a wash of lubricant gushed onto them both. His optics flickered, and he caught the Prime's gaze.

 

They were the darkest he'd ever seen them, heavily lidded and lusty. Arousal stained every feature of the usually composed Prime. It was every reason for the scout to ditch self control.

 

_ I am going to ride or die. Literally.  _ Bumblebee rolled them over, managing it by some miracle. He sank low down on the still shut panel, imagining how filled he would be. It would be exquisite- not painful. Optimus would take care of him.

 

The Prime moaned, the sound almost pained.

 

Bumblebee held onto the Prime's chassis, grinding in steady rolling motions of his hips. He moaned low in his throat, wondering how he'd waited so long.

 

“I think… I think you are ready.” Optimus had to reboot his vocalizer, and he sounded choked.

 

_ Really? _ Bumblebee perked up, shuddering as the larger mech moved and rolled them back over. He buzzed with excitement and trepidation, and he was split by wanting to snap his legs closed and spread them wider.

 

Optimus swallowed, staring at Bumblebee's exposed valve. He carefully ran one foredigit around the opening.

 

Bumblebee hissed, jerking away. He hadn't expected that at all. “Optimus what're you…?”

 

“Trust me.” The Prime started again, his finger's steady exploration alighting sensors and spreading a blanket of excitement over the scout. Optimus's thumb pressed Bumblebee's anterior node, rubbing it as he deftly dipped the tip of his foredigit into the scout's valve.

 

Bumblebee's valve callipers gripped nothing, trying to drag the barely there digit in deeper. The deca-cycles of abuse from the crude toy had made fingers a blessed relief  _ and _ torture. He whimpered, earning a concerned glance from his leader but nothing else.

 

“May I taste you?”

 

Bumblebee's legs almost snapped shut. His processor spun out of control, and he had to force himself to count backward from ten before even thinking about what he'd just been asked.  _ “What?”  _

 

Optimus repeated the question patiently, sounding almost innocent. He didn't look innocent. He looked more than ready to frag the scout senseless; with either his glossa or his spike.

 

What a question. The answer was so obvious. “Yeah.” Bumblebee propped himself up on his elbows, looked at the Prime's panel, smeared with lubricant. He wanted to watch. “Hell yeah.”

 

Optimus shifted lower, his digit sliding deeper into Bumblebee's valve but only marginally. It was still felt unbelievably good. The Autobot leader continued to gently probe with his servo, kissing Bumblebee's waist as his helm moved lower.

 

The inferno in Bumblebee's chassis smoldered, tendrils of warmth curling through his frame. He invented shallowly, and he forced his fans to remain on the low setting. He was desperate to hear anything his leader might say or mutter- any noise of affirmation. His doorwings twitched and jerked, raising and lowering excitedly.

 

The Prime's engine rumbled, revving victoriously as his glossa ran along the seam of Bumblebee's spike casing. He seemed curious of what the scout might do, but when the panel didn't retract he continued his downward path.

 

_ Primus I might let him do that later. _ Bumblebee was tempted to let Optimus handle his spike, but wasn't sure he was ready to take that step.  _ Later _ was the key part of his thoughts.

 

His processor flat lined when Optimus's glossa dipped in alongside his finger. The touch was foreign and exhilarating. It made Bumblebee shudder and his optics dim. 

 

The Prime was tentative at first, carefully cleaning the mess of lubricant. He massaged the plush lips of Bumblebee's valve with his glossa and lipplates, kissing the scout's anterior node. The drawn out touch was like a kiss but much more steamy.

 

It was an influx of stimulation and it was all so gentle and warm that it made Bumblebee shiver and slouch. “Optimus… that feels really good.” He moaned under his breath, twitching when the Prime's free servo massaged the inside of his right thigh. The plating was sensitive, and the kneading of Optimus's knuckles was spot on. 

 

Optimus made a low noise of agreement, the vibration making Bumblebee's backstrut arch. His touches were constant and insistent- servos steady as ever. The larger mech deepened his fondling, glossa dipping into the scout's dripping valve.

 

The sensation was transcendent. Bumblebee moaned and canted his hips gently against Optimus's faceplate, trying to get more. The probing was what he needed but just barely enough-

 

Optimus pulled away, huffing and wiping his faceplate with the back his servo. He met Bumblebee's disappointed stare with a steady look that promised relief. “I will doubtless do that again- perhaps when we have more time.” He positioned himself over Bumblebee, sliding his digit deeper into the scout's valve and gently rubbing. “For now I believe we should pursue the original goal.”

 

The momentary disappointment had dimmed the pleasure back down but the heat was steadily growing. He didn't know if Optimus knew but the Prime's voice did as much for the scout as his digits or glossa. Bumblebee arched up, wincing as whatever remained of his delicate seals was broken by the blunt digit. It wasn't terribly painful, and he had made sure to get most of the thin material worn away already so it was more of a twinge than anything else.

 

Optimus hesitated but at Bumblebee's furious whine he continue probing deeper.

 

“Yeah that's the spot…” In a moment it wasn't  _ the spot _ and he was grinding harder against the Prime's hand, desperately chasing the elusive overload that was already sending initial shocks through him.

 

Deftly Optimus added a second digit, making sure it fit before carefully stretching the hungry callipers.

 

_ So close. So close. _ Bumblebee didn't care that he was whining loudly or that he no doubt looked like a mess, he could only be thrilled by the situation. He was being touched by the vessel of Primus- he was going to interface Optimus Prime. The mech that Bumblebee looked up to and admired was willing to do this. That thought was enough to make him overload, and he jerked as the pleasure seared through him. He bit back his yell, a stifled moan escaping his tightly closed lipplates.

 

It was over too fast it seemed, the intense charge escaping with the hot air his vents circulated. Bumblebee sighed contentedly, admitting that getting fingered by Optimus was better than anything he'd ever done to himself. Little shocks still scattered through him sporadically, and his valve throbbed around the two digits. 

 

“Damn that was good.” Bumblebee smiled wistfully, letting himself lay there for another moment before perking up. “Let's do it again.” 

 

Optimus smiled back, and his faceplates were softly glowing blue. “I was also thinking something along those lines.” His spike panel opened with a click, and he gave Bumblebee's valve a gentle rub with his digits before removing them. He rested his slicked servo beside Bumblebee's helm, and leaves clung to the sticky lubricant. 

 

Propping himself up on his elbows the smaller mech looked down at Optimus's spike. It was larger than he'd expected but not terribly imposing. More distinctly Bumblebee was struck by how nice it looked. It wasn't excessively adorned and only had two lines of biolights but it was still attractive. Elegant and simple. Definitely fitted Optimus.

 

“I will be gentle.” Optimus promised, using his still clean servo to slick his spike with Bumblebee's lubricant.

 

“I know.”  _ Now I know for sure. Primus, why did I take so long to let him do this? _ Bumblebee's fans spun quickly, excitement building back up. He pulled Optimus closer, hooking one leg over the Prime's hip but leaving the other one spread. 

 

Instead of directly entering the small 'Bot Optimus slid his length up between the lips of Bumblebee's valve, rubbing against his anterior node. The intimate touch was a different kind of exciting.

 

Bumblebee licked his lipplates, gently rocking into those movements with equal pressure. The spike felt better than fingers and stranger as well. His valve throbbed, and he felt a hunger moving back down his frame.

 

Letting out a heavy vent Optimus shifted away,  slowly easing the very tip of his spike into Bumblebee's valve opening before withdrawing and pushing back. He rocked into the scout by degrees, never increasing his pace. The roll of his hips was sensuous and controlled.

 

Bumblebee shivered, moaning under his vents. Every moment he was relearning the definition of pleasure. He arched up, pulling his chassis flush against his leader's. “C'mon Optimus I can take it…” His words were slurred and husky, his vocalizer shorting out. Eagerly he lifted his hips, sucking in a sharp vent as his valve was stretched without any of the previous gentleness. 

 

“Bumblebee-” Groaning Optimus forced them both down, pinning Bumblebee with his weight. “ _ Please _ .” He pleaded softly, grunting as he held their frames in place.

 

“It's fine- it's fine.”

 

“No it's not.”

 

Bumblebee rolled his optics, waiting as lubricant eased the burn in his valve lining. His eager sensors began firing again, seizing the large spike and craving more. “It is now.” 

 

“I don't wish to hurt you.” Bumblebee's forwardness seemed to perturb the Prime, but the small jerk of his lower half betrayed his inner turmoil. The storm in his optics was terrifying; the glint of raw desire in those blue spheres provoking a shiver from the scout that made both of them moan.

 

Bumblebee pressed his lipplates against Optimus's, their silver lips melding together like molten metal. He kissed the Prime passionately, pulling away between kisses just long enough to say his leader's designation. More of Optimus's spike slid into him, making him whine and his doorwings slump.

 

“I weill pleasure you.” It was a promise. Optimus's voice was deepened to a rumble by lust.

 

Bumblebee trembled, gripping onto the other mech's helm and shoulder plating. 

 

Growling the Prime began thrusting again, angling his frame expertly. He swallowed Bumblebee's moans, glossa dipping into the scout's intake.

 

Bumblebee quickly went from being glad he was getting fragged by his role model to wanting to frag the other mech equally. The need burning his frame was also incentive enough to give more physical feedback. The scout rolled his hips contrary to Optimus's, movements faster and jerkier.

 

Optimus tried to pin Bumblebee down again and opened his mouth to say something but Bumblebee beat him to it. The scout rolled them over, silencing Optimus's protests by sealing their lipplates together. He lifted and dropped his hips, grinding hard against the Prime's spike and dipping his servos along transformation seams. He wanted to feel Optimus overload- it was an urgent desire that pressed him forward.

 

With a grunt the big rig shifted their positions again, pinning Bumblebee at the wrists and repeating the scout's strategy of silencing complaints by kissing him. With some noticeable difficulty Optimus kept up his steady pace, but he did angle himself better so that every thrust hit a cluster of sensors.

 

Bumblebee moaned loudly into Optimus's intake, doorwings hiking up in approval.  _ He's gonna get me again _ … Bumblebee's optics brightened. That was the point; Optimus was trying to get him to overload first.

 

_ No way am I letting that happen. _

 

Bumblebee rolled them back over, freeing his wrists by some miracle and using his servos to grab Optimus's chassis for leverage. He dug his heels into the ground, determined to stay on top. His engine roared triumphantly as he rode the larger mech, and he grinned down at Optimus. He was being pushy but not rough, making sure to keep himself in check without entirely killing the power struggle.

 

Optimus in turn bucked into the scout, lodging his pulsing spike deep with Bumblebee's valve. His servos grasped Bumblebee's hips, tugging the other 'Bot further down. His movements were still steady and strong, and the rhythm practically forced Bee's own frame to fall in sync. Bumblebee couldn't even find the strength to deny himself by not slowing his sporadic movements and welcoming his mentor's leadership. They moved together, no longer fighting to get the other to overload first but striving to drag the moment out as long as possible.

 

His earlier grin was wiped away and his mouth formed an awestruck 'o’. Optimus smiled softly up at him, optics sparkling with what looked suspiciously like satisfaction.

 

Taking deep and husky invents Bumblebee gripped Optimus's windshield, shuddering as his valve walls spasmed and pleasure rippled through him. His anterior node was grinding against the Prime's array, and his ceiling node was stroked with every thrust. He groaned softly, before letting out a load and unbridled moan.

 

_ This was good _ . This wasn't mindless interfacing; it was intimate and powerful. It was deep and moving.

 

_ Maybe I'm only thinking like that because of who I'm fragging _ . But no, it wasn't just because Bumblebee was 'facing with the Prime; it went beyond that. His own scoffing at the thought didn't diminish how true it was for him. Every time Optimus moved he felt as though he could laugh or cry, and his spark sung in his chassis.

 

It started as a tremble that soon seized Bumblebee's frame and sparked through him. His vision fizzed around the edges, and he cried out as his valve clamped down on Optimus's spike and his overload carried him away. He could feel Optimus tensing beneath him, and the Prime's spike throbbed inside him. With a stifled roar Optimus succumbed to his own climax, transfluid spilling into the scout and warming him. 

 

Bumblebee jerked, whining as his oversensitive array was jostled by Optimus. Every movement was barely tolerable it felt so good. He rested his helm on Optimus's windshield, doorwings drooping tiredly. “That felt soo good.” He mumbled, shocked now at how much he'd enjoyed it. Had he really tried to force Optimus to overload before him? He'd have to see later if that was even possible.

 

The two mecha lay panting, their fans sifting the warm air from their frames and cooling their overworked engines. 

 

“You were beautiful.” Optimus rumbled. “You  _ are _ beautiful.” He corrected after a moment.

 

Energon stained Bumblebee's faceplate a light blue, and he smiled into the glass of Optimus's windshield. “Ditto Op.” His quip didn't seem to ruffle his leader's feathers, and they continued to cuddle until Optimus was commed by Ratchet.

 

“Yes, we will be returning shortly, Ratchet.” Optimus spoke into the comm, completely composed.

 

Bumblebee propped himself up, watching the Prime's attractive faceplate. He rested his chin on his servos and his elbows on Optimus's chassis. He was still firmly seated on the other's spike, and he gave a flirtatious roll of his hips.

 

Optimus sucked in a breath, and sternly rested his servo on Bumblebee's waist. “Understood.” He closed his optics, his conversation with Ratchet clearly done. 

 

“Do we have to get back to base?” Bumblebee had heard before that he looked innocent, and he worked that expression onto his faceplate as he shifted his lower half again.

 

Optimus's grip tightened. “Yes.”

 

“Then we'd better get going.” Bumblebee sighed, sitting up and getting off of the Prime. A mixture of lubricant and transfluid spilt out of him, running down his thighs. He could feel where some of the transfluid had made it up to his tanks, and the fluid was warm in his frame.  _ If we're not careful I'm gonna get knocked up faster than I can shoot. _ With that thought came a barely suppressed eagerness. He wouldn't exactly mind getting knocked up. All it would take was one effective spark merge…

 

His attention was drawn by a servo on his aft. “Uh…. Optimus?” He blushed again, looking at the Prime.

 

Optimus was sitting up, and was dutifully pulling a messy clump of leaves off of the scout's aft. Their fluids had made for a sticky mixture, and Optimus had to fling his servo away to get all of the leaves off himself.

 

Bumblebee laughed sheepishly, pulling leaves out from where they'd gotten stuck in his arms and… well everywhere. He probably had leaves in every crevice and seam in his armor. His aft and pelvic array was a mess and Optimus's was no better.

 

“Maybe we should clean off before heading back to base.” Bumblebee carefully plucked a leaf from off of the Prime's audial, smiling.

 

“That would probably be wise.” Optimus smiled back, expression soft and warm.

  
**Fin**


End file.
